bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
The United
The United is a group on Bungie.net that was created through a partnership between crefster (a.k.a ApolloCree) and RollinRollin13. Group Description The United is a gathering place for group and clan leaders to gather and represent their cause. "Welcome to The United. We are the gathering place for the leaders and representatives of groups and clans to gather and strengthen their armies. Join today and represent your cause!" Group History Important Note:The history of The United contains details that could be considered slanderous to another group. That is not the intention. It is simply a retelling of what happened, and not an attack at any individual or organization. Please do not consider it as such.' Founding The United was founded on December 15th, 2008 by Bungie.net members crefster and RollinRollin13 shortly after meeting in the Classifieds of Bungie.net. After the brief exchange of private messages, the name and purpose of the group was decided. Later that night the group was officially founded by crefster, leading to the common misconception that crefster is the only founder of the group. After setting up a system of rules and ranks the recruiting began. The group began to grow slowly, and thecore group of members was formed. The two oldest, surviving members, aside from the founders themselves, are ECOH_Cam and Buckethead7, both of whom have become Master Moderators. Key Events Off to a pleasant start, things seemed to be going just fine. Sadly, a short while after reaching 40 members crefster was messaged by the founder of another group. One which was more established then ours, and a few months older. The United was accused of being a "copy-cat" group and a barrage of PMs was sent between the founders of both groups in an attempt at keeping things civil. Technically The United was a copy "copy-cat" group, but that was merely a coincidence. As the volley of PM's grew less frequent a bet was made. The bet, made by crefster, stated that The United would be able to grow to be a larger group then the one The United was accused of copying. (As of June of 2010, The United has won this bet.) The group The United was accused of copying slowly became the only rival The United had. Shortly after crefster began to drift from Bnet. The group began to slip into inactivity, and the member count remained as it was. After considering calling it quits, it was decided that one more chance would be given, one final horah. This final horah didn't go as planned, and almost nothing happened. The group still remained in it's dying state. The United was offered a merger by their only rival, and after some consideration we declined. crefster and Rollin had their reasons to not give in, so they kicked it into overdrive and began to work their magic. The member count began to rise slowly by one every day, until crefster used his magic charms, and racked in three to five members a day, sometimes even more. The group's member count began to soar at the time of the launch of Bungie's Halo 3: ODST. The group member count exploded from a hundred members to over three hundred. At that time a momentous event occurred. The group that had accused The United of copying them accepted them and equal, and proposed an alliance. Through a series of PMs the alliance was finalized by RollinRollin13 and crefster, as well as the current admin of the other group. With this momentous occasion, The United began to look at it's future. Embracing it's past, and stepping towards new goals. Recent Events After the excitement of Halo 3: ODST began to fade, crefster went on to found a group of his own, The Knights of Cree. With his attention directed towards his new group, RollinRollin13 began to take over most of the administrative duties. During this time RollinRollin13 has added new moderators, as well as revised the group's rules and member titles multiple times over. He also created the group's own Directory. A small trove of information on anything a new member could ever need to know. crefster still retains his title and privileges, and is mostly working behind the scenes when his own group is not occupying his attention. The End Sadly, as the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end". As of January 21, 2011 The United was officialy shut down in a joint decision between RollinRollin13 and ApolloCree. The decision cames after the group's activity had diminished into nothingness. '''The history of The United, as written by crefster: 'Our Founding & History Group Staff Overseers: crefster a.k.a ApolloCree (Founder) & RollinRollin13 (Founder) Master Moderators: ECOH_Cam & Buckethead7 Moderators: GExtensionCord, WeeGeeSlave101, TcreavisAwesome, Cloxverto, and TItan Of Saturn Apprentice Forum Moderators: psufan1993 Forum Rules & Recruiting Policy The United uses a modified version of the forum rules found in the Bungie.net Classifieds. The United allows for group and clan recruiting within it's own forums. Unlike most groups that restrict this to a specific thread, or outlaw it completely, actual groups ads may be posted within the group's forum as long as guidelines are followed. The guidelines are as follows: You may: - Post and ad once ever 24 hours or bump an earlier thread once every 24 hours from the original post. - Create multiple ads for different groups (Max three per person). You may not: - Create multiple ads for the same group or clan. - Have multiple people create multiple ads for the same group. (i.e. You can't make an ad for one group, and have someone else create an ad for the same group five minutes later. Even if this is unintentional it is still not allowed. The second ad will be deleted, and a warning will be sent to the user.) The full list of rules and guidelines can be found in the Central Archive, a compilation of information for The United. Allies United Clans - United Nations; Created to bring nations together. United Clans; Created to bring the various clans and groups on Bungie together to discuss clan issues, set up tournaments, humpdays, and matches, and to help aspiring chapter owners start their group off the right way. That is why we're here, and that is what we do :) with some braggin' and spam on the side. Epic Members & Others ECOH_Cam: One of the very first members, and a Master Moderator. Cam is a devoted member of the group, and is currently running the GRS Articles, or Group Rating System. Buckethead7: Another early member of the group who helps run the group like it was his own. A Master Moderator, and a man who loves to swing the ban hammer. Anelf3: Not a group member, but the artisit behind the group logo. <3 TItan Of Saturn: A fairly new member to the group who has already become a moderator, as well as a temporary admin when RollinRollin13 is unable to attend to his duties. He puts forth more effort into the group's success then most others. gun123456: No longer a member, but a remembered one. One of the first members to join The united, Gun123456 is the creator of Gun123456's Guide to Group Creation and Running, a five section guide divided into two parts. He not only contributed with a helpful guide, but was one of the people who helped get the group going by sharing adivce and knowledge. Gun123456's Guide to Group Creation and Running Part 1 - Gun123456's Guide to Group Creation & Running Part 2 Category:Chapters Category:Bungie.net Category:Groups Category:Clans Category:Bungie Community